Divergent Scorpion Edition
by PasoFinoLove
Summary: The characters we know and love from Scorpion enter the world of Divergent by Veronica Roth. You don't have to read the books or watch the movies to read this. Quintis, Waige, Melvester.


~Happy's POV~

Abnegation view mirrors as vanity. So there is only one mirror in every home in the Abnegation sector, which is covered and is only usable on the second day of the third month. Today is one of the most important days of my life, and all sixteen year olds, the aptitude test. The aptitude test determines what faction I belong to: Abnegation, the selfless; Amity, the kind; Candor, the truthful; Dauntless, the brave; Erudite, the intelligent.

I think of the test as my father uses silver scissors to cut my ebony hair. Other Abnegation girls are having their hair done by their mothers, but I, of course, am the odd one out. My mother died when I was younger, but I haven't been told why. My father, who is the assistant to the leader of the government, wanted to give me up to another family after she passed, but that was instantaneously viewed as selfish. I think about it every day.

My father twists my hair up into a tight bun and presses multiple pins to keep it in place. He opens up the mirror and steps back. "What do you think?" He asks with a grin. I glance up at the mirror and shrug. I slide off of the stole I'm sitting on and walk away. I don't understand why he treats me this way. He wanted to give me away, yet he's acting like that never happened. Probably because he doesn't want to lose his position. Besides, who would listen to a poor little Abnegation girl?

The Erudite. They would listen. Lately, they have been attacking the Abnegation because they believe we shouldn't run the government. In a way, I can see why they think that way. But I can't let either side win. I admire the Erudite; after all, the teachers say I am like them. But Abnegation is my family, I guess. But I am not selfless.

I leave my square home and walk through the city, passing by people from each faction, except the Dauntless. I arrive to the part of the city where the tests are administered. I stand in the back of the line of complete gray. I look down at my outfit of which I've come accustomed to. It's a think gray dress that goes down to my ankles, covers my arms, but allows a tiny part of my neck and chest. I jump a little when I hear the scream of a train echo. The Dauntless. I turn around and watch the clumps of jet black jump off the train as it speeds by. Most of them trip and fall, but some land on their feet and continue to run. For some reason, I've always had something for Dauntless. They are free. They are adventurous. They are brave. They are alive.

The doors open that lead us into the building, and we slowly walk our way in. We sit at tables and wait for our names to be called. After a half hour, an Erudite lady steps into the large room. She looks down at her clipboard; she calls out three names and ends with mine. "…and Happy Quinn." I don't know why, but I suddenly feel nervous. I stand up and follow an Erudite boy, Candor boy, and Amity girl.

I stand in front of a door with a black 6 painted on it. The door pops open and I hesitantly step in. I look around the room. It's as big as my house, every wall covered with mirrors with a chair in the center. A Dauntless woman is standing by the chair, typing on a computer. "Take a seat," she says without looking at me. I lean back in the chair and see a small cup with a grayish liquid inside. I take it and glance up at the woman. "What's this?" I ask. I see her eyes widen with curiosity. "A curious Abnegation…" she mutters. "Just drink it," she instructs. I lift the rim to my lips and feel the liquid burn my throat. My eyes close.

I'm standing in a room, but not any particular room. Outside, there is snow. I turn around and see a table with a chunk of cheese and a knife. "Choose," a voice says. "Why?" I ask. "Choose," the voice says again. "What will I do with them?" The voice returns, but is angrier. "Choose!" Instead of being scared or listening, I become stubborn. I cross my arms and scowl.

The table disappears. I hear a door open and turn around. A dog walks out with a snarl and a hungry glare in his eyes. He shows his teeth and creeps closer to me. I now see the relevance of the cheese and knife. I consider running, but would be fast and quickly catch up to me. I remember a textbook I read from a couple years ago when I snuck into the library. It said dogs can smell fear because of a chemical secreted by human glands in a state of duress, the same chemical a dog's prey secretes. Smelling fear makes them attack. I watch the dog move closer; his sharp, talon-like nails scratch the floor. I can't do anything else, so I breathe in and try not to think of his teeth or nails. In the book I read, it also said I shouldn't look it in the eye. It's a sign of aggression. If staring into the eyes is aggression, what is a sign of submission?

I sink to my knees and keep taking deep breaths. I don't really want to this close to the dog's teeth, but this is the best option I have. The dog creeps closer, until I feel his hot breath on my face. He barks in my ear, and I almost scream. I don't hear the growling anymore, so I look up and see it panting. He licks my face. I stand up slowly and wipe his slobber from my face.

I blink and then see a little girl on the other side of the room. She puts both hands and squeals, "Puppy!" I try to warn her, but she runs towards the dog, and the dog instantly grows furious again. He runs to the girl, who quickly turns around and runs as fast as her little legs can go. But the dog shortly catches up to her, about to pounce. Without thinking, I run forward and jump on top of the dog and my head hits the ground.

Now I'm standing in a smaller room. I find a door and leave. And now I'm on a bus. I hold onto the railing, next to me is a man with a newspaper. The man looks up at me and points at the paper. "Do you know this man?" he asks. The headline reads, _Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended_. The man in the picture looks familiar to me. "Well?!" the man asks again. To be honest, I'm scared of what he'll do to me if I say I do. I shrug. "Nope. No idea who he is." The man stands up and towers over me. "You're lying!" he yells. "I am not." He grins, "I can see it in your eyes." I stand up straighter, "You can't."

"If you know him," he says deeply, "you could save me. You could save me!" I narrow my eyes. "Well," I harden my jaw, "I don't."

I jolt upward and take a deep breath, my palms sweating. I relax a little when I realize I'm in the testing room. I see the Dauntless woman staring at me, shock in her eyes. She takes a deep breath. "Happy, your results were inconclusive," she says. "Throughout each part of the test, it eliminates the factions you don't belong to, so you have the one faction. But only two were ruled out for you." I stare at her, complete and utter confusion on my face. "Your result is showing Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite, so, with that said, you are someone rare. And dangerous. People fear you because your mind works in many different ways. They call it Divergent."

"But how am I supposed to choose a faction tomorrow? The test was supposed to te-" I start, but the woman interrupts me. "The test. Didn't. Work on you." I stare at her. She sighs, "You need to head home. You have a big decision to make tomorrow."

I get out of the chair and leave the building, sensing the gray clouds in the sky. What am I going to do?

Abnegation?

Dauntless?

Erudite?

I'm not any of those.

I'm…

Divergent


End file.
